iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximillian Draxler
Maximillian Draxler also known as Herr Draxler '''was a German Military officer and TDO Sub-director of Base Andes that commanded the Base after the First Strike. '''Biography Early Life Childhood Draxler was born on the evening of the 9th of November, 1886 in Berlin which was then under the dominion of the bankrupt Prussian Empire. He lived with his middle class family in the suburbs of Berlin and ended up working many times in industrial complexes where he would acquire expertise on weapon building. Early Military and Political Career He worked in a labor union during his early 20s and joined the Anti-Prussian Party at the age of 25. He would fight alongside the infamous Wolfgang Blümel in the Battles of the Rhine and in 1913, the battle of Berlin. Soon after the establishment of the Blümelreich. He was sent to the Prussian embassy (now turned Blümelreich) in Buenos Aires to work as Chief of Security. He would serve as that title until the year 1922 when the Kaiser (under the draft program) drafted Draxler into the recently made Terran Defence Organization. Work in the Organization Draxler would be assigned as the Chief of Security in the newly established Base Andes in the Andes Mountain Range and would hold this title until 1926 when the First Battle for Earth unfolded. In the battle, the sub-director of the base would perish and soon he would be granted the title of Sub-director. After the First Strike in 1928, Draxler would assume command of all TDO operations in South America and would contact the Martian Leader Karl. He would also commence a Second Mars Mission to help Argentine population escape to Mars from the Long Winter. Near Death When the Atlantean Empire attempted to conquer Earth with their worldship. Captain Ares would land in the base with a strike team to take out anyone there. Draxler, amongst the others in the base would be overwhelmed by the strike team and in a last ditch attempt to get help, Draxler would delete all files from the base and would send an S.O.S signal to Mars. Draxler would be shot multiple times in his last ditch attempt, but as he drifted into death, the Ruby Sword of Enton reawakened him, instead of killing him, Ares and his team took Draxler as a prisoner aboard their worldship. Quest for the Sword As the previous events took place, an atlantean agent would be tasked by the Sword to go defend it from Draxler. A scuttle began outside his cell between the chosen atlantean and the prisoner block captain, a Martian commando squad infiltrated the worldship and extracted Draxler. They were followed by the agent and their ship was almost shot down as they landed in Promethei by Atlantean forces blockading the planet. Draxler would meet the former TDO Agent Juan Saavedra and would then depart back to Earth to continue his journey for the sword, being closely pursued by the chosen atlantean. After passing the old greek workshop, he would use his borrowed starfighter to travel to an undiscovered planet in which he acquired one of the arcane starmaps. After following the ancient metahuman's journey and completing the starmap, Draxler and the enemy atlantean would have a final duel within the Temple of Enton. Both Draxler and the agent would die in this duel, the sword once again going dormant in the arcane temple.